icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
F. G. "Teddy" Oke Trophy
The F.G. "Teddy" Oke Trophy is awarded to the regular season champion of the American Hockey League's East Division. It is the oldest trophy awarded by the AHL, but it passed through two leagues previously. It is one of the oldest trophies in professional hockey. It is named after the owner of the Kitchener team in the Canadian Professional Hockey League (CPHL). The 1928–29 CPHL champions, Windsor Bulldogs took the trophy with them, when they defected to the International Hockey League (IHL) in 1929–30. The Oke Trophy remained the championship trophy of the IHL until 1936 when the league joined with the Canadian-American Hockey League into the International American Hockey League (I-AHL), the precursor of the AHL. The four teams in the west division of the new I-AHL, were all from the old IHL league. They continued the trophy's tradition in the new league when it was awarded to the west division champions, Syracuse Stars. The Oke trophy remained the west division championship until the 1952–53 season, when it became the trophy for the regular season champions of the American Hockey League, while the Calder Cup remained the AHL championship trophy. The 1960–61 Oke Trophy champions the Springfield Indians took the trophy with them, winning the east division in 1961–62. The newly christened John D. Chick Trophy replaced the Oke Trophy as the west division's trophy the same year. The AHL realigned divisions several times since 1961–62, but since then, the Oke Trophy has followed the previous winning team to the new division. Winners ;East Division * 2008–09 - Hershey Bears * 2007–08 - Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins * 2006–07 - Hershey Bears * 2005–06 - Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins * 2004–05 - Binghamton Senators * 2003–04 - Philadelphia Phantoms * 2002–03 - Binghamton Senators * 2001–02 - Bridgeport Sound Tigers ;New England Division * 2000–01 - Worcester IceCats * 1999–00 - Hartford Wolf Pack * 1998–99 - Providence Bruins * 1997–98 - Springfield Falcons * 1996–97 - Worcester IceCats ;North Division * 1995–96 - Springfield Falcons * 1994–95 - Albany River Rats * 1993–94 - Adirondack Red Wings * 1992–93 - Providence Bruins * 1991–92 - Springfield Indians * 1990–91 - Springfield Indians * 1989–90 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1988–89 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1987–88 - Maine Mariners * 1986–87 - Sherbrooke Canadiens * 1985–86 - Adirondack Red Wings * 1984–85 - Maine Mariners * 1983–84 - Fredericton Express * 1982–83 - Fredericton Express * 1981–82 - New Brunswick Hawks * 1980–81 - Maine Mariners * 1979–80 - New Brunswick Hawks * 1978–79 - Maine Mariners * 1977–78 - Maine Mariners ;American Hockey League * 1976–77 - Nova Scotia Voyageurs ;North Division * 1975–76 - Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1974–75 - Providence Reds * 1973–74 - Rochester Americans ;East Division * 1972–73 - Nova Scotia Voyageurs * 1971–72 - Boston Braves * 1970–71 - Providence Reds * 1969–70 - Montreal Voyageurs * 1968–69 - Hershey Bears * 1967–68 - Hershey Bears * 1966–67 - Hershey Bears * 1965–66 - Quebec Aces * 1964–65 - Quebec Aces * 1963–64 - Quebec Aces * 1962–63 - Providence Reds * 1961–62 - Springfield Indians ;American Hockey League * 1960–61 - Springfield Indians * 1959–60 - Springfield Indians * 1958–59 - Buffalo Bisons * 1957–58 - Hershey Bears * 1956–57 - Providence Reds * 1955–56 - Providence Reds * 1954–55 - Pittsburgh Hornets * 1953–54 - Buffalo Bisons * 1952–53 - Cleveland Barons ;West Division * 1951–52 - Pittsburgh Hornets * 1950–51 - Cleveland Barons * 1949–50 - Cleveland Barons * 1948–49 - St. Louis Flyers * 1947–48 - Cleveland Barons * 1946–47 - Cleveland Barons * 1945–46 - Indianapolis Capitals * 1944–45 - Cleveland Barons * 1943–44 - Cleveland Barons * 1942–43 - Buffalo Bisons * 1941–42 - Indianapolis Capitals * 1940–41 - Cleveland Barons * 1939–40 - Indianapolis Capitals * 1938–39 - Hershey Bears * 1937–38 - Cleveland Barons * 1936–37 - Syracuse Stars ;International league *1935–36 - Detroit Olympics *1934–35 - Detroit Olympics *1933–34 - London Tecumsehs *1932–33 - Buffalo Bisons *1931–32 - Buffalo Bisons *1930–31 - Windsor Bulldogs *1929–30 - Cleveland Indians ;Canadian Professional League *1928–29 - Windsor Bulldogs *1927–28 - Stratford Nationals *1926–27 - London Panthers External links *Official AHL website *AHL Hall of Fame *Historic standings and statistics - at Internet Hockey Database *Canadian Professional Hockey League Category:American Hockey League trophies and awards